irken_fanon_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Universe 043AIM AMAM
043AIM AMAM is a mirror universe of MAMA MIA340. In this universe,Princess Peach rules over her evil mushroom kingdom on ERTH,with her army of dark magic toad people. Along with Mr.Mario and Mr.L,evil dopplegangers of Mario and Luigi. Other dopplegangers exist here as well. Inhabitants *Fly-A wingless version of Flight. Fly is a blue shelled koopa troopa that enjoys stealing items from anyone he meets. He's also incredibly greedy and untrustworthy. He's not a villian,nor a hero,but will help anyone,as long as it benefits himself. In the end he usually backstabs the people he helps. *Dark Toad-A blue version of Toad. Toad is often emotionless and cunning. Giving no mercy to his enemies. He serves doppleganger princess Peach as the general of her army. *Browser-A doppleganger of Bowser. Browser often spends his time on a computer or just being lazy. He lives in a giant cave full of trash far from the Mushroom Kingdom. Also,he has his own "kingdom" of scavenging,poor koopa troopas,goombas,and many other minions. Browser is often timid and oblivious to real problems,spending all his life playing video games. *Eki-Eki is the doppleganger of Ike the shyguy. Eki is former soldier of Peach's army. Eki used to be a rebellious shyguy in her army. When Eki finally decided to rebel agaisnt her forces,Peach cast a spell on him. The spell turned him into an silent,demonic shyguy. His usual green clothing,turned grey and his mask became a seal for untold horrors. Whenever he takes his mask off,it is said that anyone who looks will die from shock. The spell gave him the ability to teleport and transform into a shadow. Although,the spell also made him mute and made him fear Peach's castle. Causing him to be somewhat "banished" from Peach's kingdom. He spends his time in creepy steeple,greiving the loss of his voice and home and scaring anyone who enters. *Rockfeather-Rockfeather is Fly's pet crow. He assists Fly in stealing valuable items. However,not being mutated,he doesn't have powers like coalfeather,nor can he talk. *Mr.Mario and Mr.L-These two are the dopplegangers of Mario and Luigi. Unlike their counterparts,they enjoy the suffering of innocent people and will fight for Peach's evil cause. *Princess P'each-The doppleganger of Princess Peach,she soughts out to conquer Earth and eventually other worlds. She is known to have Bowser's personality. Although,she often can be much more cunning and cruel than Bowser. Locations This alternate version of Mushroom Earth has many of the same locations it's counterpart has. Although,there are some warped versions of these places. *'The ruined Bowser Kingdom-Once a happy,beautiful kingdom home to Bowser and his minions. It was burned to the ground by Peach's army. The kingdom is now a lifeless wasteland. *'ROGUEport'-This is the location of P'''each's navy. Known for it's polluted,filthy purple water. *The '''MMushroom kingdom-A malicious version of the Mushroom kingdom located next to a volcanoe. It is home to Peach's giant Mushroom castle and vast,boiling lava lakes. This place is guarded by Boos and dark magic toads. *'The Badlands'-Formerly Dry Dry desert after Peach pillaged it. It's now an empty desert with abandonded mines and caves. Browser lives here with his minions. *'NOT-Xnaughtforetress'-A military spacestation made from the remains of the Xnaught fortress. Princess Peach prepares an interstellar army here. Also made to prepare for Peach's conquest across the universe and beyond,once she's finished with Earth. Category:Alternate universe Category:Mario Multiverse